


High Score!

by TereziMakara



Series: Fic or Treat! Fills [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Can be interpreted as platonic or romantic - Freeform, Community: monthlysupergo, F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Chiaki plays a video game while Nagito watches. His luck may or may not be of assistance.





	High Score!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikoGalatea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGalatea/gifts).



> Created for the Fic or Treat! event at [](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[monthlysupergo](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/)**!

_He holds me in his big arms_  
_Drunk and I am seeing stars_  
_This is all I think of_  
  
_Watching all our friends fall_  
_In and out of Old Paul's_  
_This is my idea of fun_  
  
_Playing video games_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Video Games_ by Lana Del Rey.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/167105215956/chiaki-and-nagito-created-for-the-monthly-super)


End file.
